Tits
Tits & Clits Comix was an all-female underground comics anthology put together by Joyce Farmer and Lyn Chevely, published from 1972 to 1987. In addition to Farmer and Chevely, contributors to Tits & Clits included Roberta Gregory, Lee Marrs, and Trina Robbins. Along with such titles as It Aint Me Babe and Wimmen's Comix, Tits & Clits was part of a movement by female cartoonists to counter the male-dominated, often blatantly misogynistic, works of the underground.Sabin, Roger (1996). "Going underground". Comics, Comix & Graphic Novels: A History Of Comic Art. London, United Kingdom: Phaidon Press. pp. 92; 94–95; 103–107; 110; 111; 116; 119; 124–126; 128. ISBN 0-7148-3008-9. With the conviction that sex was political, the series was created with the focus of sexuality from a female perspective. Publication history Seeing what they perceived as the inherent sexism of the mostly male-underground comix scene, as well as the phoniness of mainstream pornographic magazines like Playboy and Penthouse,Gallagher, Paul. [http://www.huffingtonpost.com/paul-gallagher/post_1451_b_798231.html "Such Small Increments: Joyce Farmer's Special Exits a Moving and Unique Graphic Novel on Old Age and Death,"] Huffington Post (December 17, 2010). Farmer and Chevely published Tits & Clits (under the publisher name Nanny Goat Productions) as a sex-positive feminist comic. (In addition to Tits & Clits, the duo also produced a one-shot comic about reproductive rights, Abortion Eve, in 1973.) Condemned by many feminists (even other cartoonists), as well as the expected antagonism from male underground cartoonists, Tits & Clits also suffered from a 1973 pornography investigation by the Orange County, California, district attorney's office.Vankin, Deborah. [http://herocomplex.latimes.com/2010/11/28/r-crumb-joyce-farmers-special-exits-on-par-with-maus/ "R. Crumb: Joyce Farmer’s Special Exits on par with Maus,"] "Hero Complex," Los Angeles Times (Nov. 28, 2010). Nevertheless, Farmer and Chevely published three issues of Tits & Clits on their own from 1972–1977 (often in print runs of 10,000–20,000).[http://comicbookdb.com/title.php?ID=20431 Tits & Clits], ComicBookDB.com. Accessed Sept. 15, 2011. The title was exclusively written and drawn by Farmer and Chevely for the first two issues, and was opened up to other contributors starting with issue #3. San Francisco underground publisher Last Gasp picked the title up for its final four issues, which were published intermittently between 1977 and 1987. The final issue, #7, was published seven years after issue #6, and featured work by a number of younger cartoonists, part of a new generation of female alternative cartoonists. (It also featured a story by Dennis Worden, the only male cartoonist to contribute to Tits & Clits.) Contributors * Joyce Farmer (as "Joyce Sutton") — founding contributor/editor * Lyn Chevely (a.k.a. Lyn Chevli) (as "Chin Lyvely") — founding contributor/editor * Carla Abbotts * Joyce Brabner * Dot Bucher * Comicazie * Cory * Joey Epstein * Karen Feinberg * Miriam Flambe * Mary Fleener * Melinda Gebbie * Paula Gray * Roberta Gregory * Beverly Hilliard * Julie Hollings (as "Jewelz") * Michelle Jurris * Krystine Kryttre * Ruth Lynn * Jennifer Malik * Lee Marrs * Carel Moiseiwitsch * Chris Powers * Terry Richards * Trina Robbins * Sharon Rudahl * Shelby Sampson * Dori Seda * Leslie Sternbergh * Luna Ticks * Rocky Trout * Dennis Worden Notes References * Johnson, Kjerstin. "Adventures in Feministory: Women's Comics of the '70s and '80s," Bitch (Apr. 6, 2009). * * * Category:1972 comic debuts Category:Comics publications Category:Comics anthologies Category:Feminist comics Category:Underground comix Category:Erotic comics